Integrated circuit assemblies, such as integrated circuit assemblies including two or more electronic packages, can be used for logic processing or memory storage. Electronic packages can include one or more dies, such as silicon dies. For instance, integrated circuit assemblies can be used in personal computers, servers, game counsels, internet-of-things devices, and other electronic devices. Datacenter and server markets seek integrated circuit assemblies with higher performance and compact size. With increasing computing demand, integrated circuit assemblies often include multiple dies. For instance, integrated circuit assemblies can include several electronic packages communicatively coupled together. Often, the electronic packages can be stacked to reduce the amount of board space used to couple the integrated circuit assembly to a printed circuit board or substrate of the circuit package. In a further example, a plurality of dies can be stacked on one another within the integrated circuit assembly to provide more processing and memory capacity.
Electrical connections between stacked electronic packages are often located alongside the lower die, for instance, around the perimeter of the lower die. The electrical pads of the upper electronic package and lower electronic package can be specially configured for the stacked arrangement. For instance, the contacts of the upper electronic package may be arranged in an area corresponding to locations around the exterior perimeter of the upper die. Accordingly, a substrate of the upper or lower electronic package can include dimensions larger enough to accommodate the die foot print and the electrical connections. In some instances, the cost of defects in the manufactured electronic package can increase as the number of dies or electronic packages increase. For example, warpage between dies or electronic packages can result in difficulties in forming electrical connections between the various dies and electronic packages. There is a general need for devices, systems and methods to address the requirements for integrated circuit assemblies with increased performance and small size, while at the same time reducing yield losses.